The Sky & Sea Meet
by xiacdcix
Summary: Jason Grace meets Percy Jackson and they fall in love over time Jercy(Jason/Percy)[Yaoi] my first fanfic so please go easy on me
1. Chapter 1 ROOMMATES?

**[DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FOR THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES]**MY FIRST FANFIC** YAOI Percy/Jason**

 **Jason is wakened by loud knocks on his cabin door.**

" **WHAATT!"- Jason yells still half asleep.**

 **The loud Knocks continue so Jason gets out of bed and opens his door to see his girlfriend Piper standing there with a large smile**

" **What do you want Piper!?"- Jason asks clearly not in the mood to deal with her.**

" **Well it's good to see you too!, You'd think your boyfriend would want to see you but nooo"-Piper says obviously hurt by jason's greeting.**

" **Piper what?"- Jason says, while thinking "why do I date this woman".**

" **Ok...Uhh.. what was it?"-Piper thinks out loud.**

" **PIPER!"- Jason yells annoyed at her dumbness.**

" **Ohh yeah right Chiron wants you to come see him in the big house"- she states to Jason.**

" **Did he say why?"- Jason asks her while thinking "have I done anything wrong this week".**

" **Nope he just said tell jason to come to my office at the Big House…..Oh and he had that cutie Peter Johnson with him"-states Piper.**

" **You mean Percy Jackson?"- asks Jason.**

" **Yeahh him"-She says remembering his name.**

 **Jason sighs because though he's heard of Percy Jackson he hasn't met him he wonders why Chiron needs to talk to both him and Jackson.**

" **Ok thanks"- Jason says while closing his door without saying bye to Piper.**

 **Jason just arrived at the Big House , walks up to Chiron's office door and Knocks.**

" **Ahh Jason please come in"- Chiron says. While Jason thinks ohh noo**

 **What have I done.**

 **Jason opens the Door and sees Chiron looking out the window, Then notices a teen that must Be Percy, then the teen turns too Jason and Jason stops breathing at the sight before him. In front of him is the most beautiful boy ever, he had these gorgeous sea green doe eyes, and messy jet black hair.**

" **He looks soooo sexy…..wait what did I just think like that about another guy eww"- Jason thought to himself**

" **Ahh Mister Grace Please take a seat"-Chiron say to Jason shocking him out of his thoughts.**

" **So Chiron what is it you wanted to talk about"- Jason asks while sitting down still also recovering from his sexual thoughts about Percy.**

 **Jason looks out of the corner of his eye and can see Percy looking at him, so Jason turns and looks at him and soon as jason is facing him percy turns to look at Chiron while blushing.**

" **What's that about?"- jason thinks to himself.**

" **Okay Jason I called you here because Percy's cabin caught on fire last night and he need's to stay in another cabin while his is rebuilt…..My first thought was to put him in the Hermes cabin but it's full so perhaps Percy can stay in your cabin?"- Chiron informs him.**

" **Uhh...well yeah I guess he can stay with me"- Jason says while seeing percy give him the cutest smile with big doe eyes.**

" **Ok then it's settled you two are dismissed"- Chiron tells them.**

 **Percy and Jason get up and both go out of Chiron's office then outside to the porch.**

" **Well we caAHH"- Jason yells once he feels Percy jump on him and give him a hug.**

 **Jason feels how Percy and his bodies form perfectly together. Percy is about 4 inches smaller than him so his head is on Jason's shoulder. Jason can hear percy saying something.**

" **Thankyou.. Thankyou..Thankyou."- percy keeps continually saying over and over.**

" **Ahh..yeah no problem Jackson"- Jason says while breaking up their hug.**

" **Do you have any things you need to pick up before we go to my...our cabin"- Jason asks a blushing Percy.**

" **Uhh...no all my stuff got burned except what's in my bag"- Percy says not looking Jason in the eye.**

" **Ok let's go"- Says Jason when they start walking.**

" **Ok this is it"- Jason says as they walk into the the Zeus cabin.**

 **Percy walks in and notices that Jason's cabin is much better looking than his cabin, sorta like the boy that stays in it. As Percy looks he notices on small detail about the place it only has one king size bed.**

" **uhh...Jason there.. Uh is only one bed…."- states Percy.**

" **Uhhhh… it's fine the beds king size I guess it'll fit both of us"- Jason says to a blushing percy, "man he looks cute when he does that"...**

" **Ok.. I'm gonna get ready for bed then…" Percy says as he grabs his bag heads into the bathroom to change.**

 **Jason realises that percy didn't close the door all the way. He walks up to it and is about to close it when he sees that Percy is naked through the shower's glass sliding door.**

" **OMG!"- is Jason's first thought when he realises Percy has the most roundest firmest bubble butt and a 6in dick. He quickly and quietly close the door and changes into his pajamas with his 8in dick fully hard and gets into bed.**

 **Percy opens the bathroom door in only a pair of superman boxers and his Camp Half Blood shirt and walks over to the bed.**

" **Jason I just wanna thank you again for letting me stay in your cabin"- while hugging jason under the bed sheets.**

" **No problem Percy… just think of it as our cabin "- jason replies**

" **Goodnight Jase"**

" **Goodnight Percy"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2 FIREWORKS?

**[DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FOR THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES]**MY FIRST FANFIC** YAOI Percy/Jason**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"FIREWORKS"**

 **Jason awakens spooning a sound asleep Son of Poseidon, as well realizes his throbbing dick is pressed into the slit of Percy's firm butt.**

 **"Oh my gods"- Jason murmured to himself.**

 **He quickly unwrapped himself from Percy and climbs out of the bed and looks at Percy sleeping .**

 **"He looks like a peaceful angel with a big ass"- Jason thought obviously approving Percy's tight fitting blue boxers.**

 **Jason snaps out of looking at Percy's ass his watch too gets some fresh clothes on (that aren't Dried precum stained), as well a grab his watch to check the time and notices it's 15 minutes till Lunch is served at the dining pavilion.**

 **He then decides to wake Percy up and see if he wants to go with him.**

 **"Percy….Hey Percy"- Jason whispers lightly.**

 **Slowly Percy's sea-green doe eyes open.**

 **"Hey Perc it's 15 minutes till Lunch and I thought I'd wake you up ,are you hungry?"- Jason whispers louder to a Deep blushing Percy.**

 **"Uhh..yeah I'm hungry, will you let me get ready?"- Percy asks only lightly blushing now.**

 **"Yeah sure I'll wait for you"- Jason says as he gets off the bed and cleans his sword while Percy gets ready.**

 **"So you never told me how your cabin caught on fire?"- Jason asks while watching Percy dress.**

 **"Uhh… I'm kind of a screw up at everything I do which includes not being able to cook noodles in a mini oven, which then started a fire"- Percy explains followed by one large sigh.**

 **"Come on dude don't be so hard on yourself you're skilled and I enjoy hanging out with you , Plus you defeated The Lord of The freaking Titans, no screw up could do that"- Jason points out to Percy, as well as the parts he left out were he thinks Percy is a total hottie….." WAIT TOTAL HOTTIE…..I think I might Like Percy Jackson"- Jason thinks to himself.**

 **"Thanks, Jason I enjoy hanging out with you too"- Percy says to Jason while blushing.**

 **"Ok let's go I'm done getting ready"- Percy announces turning to Jason noticing that he was watching him change.**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **"Ok, Percy I'll see you when at the festival tonight"- Jason say going to his table to eat.**

 **"WAIT..Uh...Jason can I maybe eat with you since my best friend Annabeth isn't at breakfast today"- Percy asks nervously showing his doe eyes to Jason.**

 **" Yeah, sure man you can hang out with me today"- Jason says as Percy's face lights up with a cute smile like a kid on Christmas.**

 **Jason leads Percy over to his table where two guys are eating.**

 **"Hey, guys...Uh, this is Percy Jackson, Percy this is Leo and Kyle"- Jason introduces the three demigods to one another.**

 **"You're the real Percy Jackson dude you're like the most famous demigod at camp!"- Leo exclaims very loudly.**

 **"Yeah that's me, I had help though with all my quest so I can't get all the glory"- Percy says a little off put by Leo's glory.**

 **"So guys what have you been doing today?"- Jason asks trying to make Percy fell comfortable with this new setting.**

 **"Ohh Jase Today has been gre..."-Leos word get cut off by a sudden outburst.**

 **"Jason Grace you've got some nerve inviting this _IDIOT_ to my table"- Piper (Jason's Bitchy girlfriend) shouts to Jason.**

 **"Piper I invited Percy to our table today for lunch and he's welcome to eat here whenever he wants"- Jason says defending Percy.**

 **"Uh… I'm fine I just got done eating"- Percy says getting up while looking obviously hurt by Piper's words.**

 **"Percy!"- Jason shouts but Percy is already out of the door leaving a full plate of food behind on the table.**

 **"Good he took the hint"- Says a calm Piper.**

 **"Piper that was a rude thing to do to Percy"- Leo tells Piper.**

 **" Ohh I'm sorry when did you two start dating"- she says in a mockery tone.**

 **"I'm gonna go check on Per…"- Jason starts but gets cut off.**

 **" No you are not you hanging out with me today like you promised since it is my birthday"-Piper explains knowing Jason couldn't leave her.**

 **" Fine Piper"- Jason sighs as Piper smiles smugly to him.**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **-[4 HOURS LATER]-**

 **"Percy I'm sorry about Piper she's a pain sometimes"-Jason says coming into Cabin #1.**

 **"Why do you even date her?"-Percy asks quietly.**

 **"I don't even know why but see how she treated you today made me realize she truly is a Bitch"- Jason concludes.**

 **"Do you wanna go watch the fireworks together Jason?"- Percy asks nervously while blushing.**

 **"Yeah sure why don't you go get us some ambrosia and snacks ,then we'll go down to the beach and watch them"- Jason tells Percy and then hears the door behind him open and close?**

 **Jason sits down to wait for Percy When his cabin door fly's open and an angry Piper comes in without even closing it.**

 **" Jason, why did I just see that loser leave your cabin?"-she screams.**

 **"Piper he's living with me till the Poseidon cabin is rebuilt and he's not an idiot"- Jason defends The Son of Poseidon.**

 **"That little Fag has probably been screwing you, hasn't he... That's why he's always at camp because he's a gay little faggot and his parents don't want him"- Piper screams at the top of her lungs.**

 **CRASH!**

 **Both Piper and Jason look at the door , and standing there is a crying Percy Jackson with the most shocked expression ,and broken bottles of ambrosia on the floor beneath him.**

 **Percy runs out the door crying loudly.**

 **"Piper you are one sick Bitch and we are over"- Jason says while running out of The Zeus Cabin looking for Percy and finds Percy's best friend Annabeth looking very angry.**

 **SLAP!**

 **" . ."-Annabeth asks slowly adding pauses in between each word.**

 **"It was Piper She call him a little fag, and said his parents don't want him...but Percy isn't even gay though"- Jason asks in confusion.**

 **"Jason Percy has loved you since he first saw when you, Leo, and Piper arrived at camp.I promised him I wouldn't tell you but you needed to know"- Annabeth informs him.,.**

 **"Where is he?"- he asks.**

 **He's at the lake watching the fireworks…. You make this work or I'll kill you"- she informs and threatens him.**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **Jason walks over the hill and sees Percy sitting alone on the shore of the lake and walks up to him.**

 **"Percy I'm so sorry for her behavior"- says Jason quietly.**

 **"It's ok she's your girlfriend and she should come first"-says Percy quietly.**

 **"Percy… I ..Broke up with her"**

 **"Why, though?"- Percy asks as he turns to Jason.**

 **"I kinda ..love someone else"- Jason whispers huskily.**

 **They stare into each other eyes as Jason cups Percy's cheek, as they slowly inch closer together till they breath on each others lips.**

 **Then they kiss and their tongues battle they both think "I'm in love"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. UPDATE

**Ok people just making an update to inform you on a few things….**

 **I've recently started writing two other stories(Clark k./ Bruce w. & Tarzan/jake) both being /Man**

 **I've gotten a request for another story so i'm trying out Ideas for that**

 **Sinces 'm doing more than one story My chapters will be space out once a week**

 **Chpt. 3 of "The Sky & Sea Meet" is still in the works and will be out in about a week **

**PS- Thank you for the support**


End file.
